yakusokunoneverlandfandomcom-20200223-history
Hayato
is a supporting character of The Promised Neverland. Hayato, along with his teammate Jin, are allies with "William Minerva", whom they greatly admire. History Hayato was a test subject at Λ7214, which is where he gained his unusual abilities. At some point in 2046, Norman destroyed the facility and rescued all the children within, Hayato included. Thereafter, he was brought to the Paradise Hideout like everyone else, developed deep respect towards his savior, and began working under him. Plot Cuvitidala Arc Hayato is first seen struggling against a demon with Jin. Emma and Ray rescue them but are suspicious of them. Hayato gets on his knees and while crying, thanking them for saving his life. Then after seeing Emma's number, he informs the group that they were sent by William Minerva, who was worried about them after hearing about the raid on the shelter to find out if they were alright. He reveals that Minerva had saved them from a farm (Possibly the same experimental plant Adam was from) and tells them that they'll lead the way back to their base. However, Chris' condition suddenly worsens luckily Hayato knows a way to sneak into a nearby farm to steal some medicine. He then goes with Ray, Emma, and Anna to retrieve the medicine. After sneaking in but almost immediately getting spotted Hayato helps Ray run the demons around while Emma and Anna get the medicine. He's next seen after Zazie saves Emma from demons telling Zazie to not attack Emma since she's their friend. He then explains that Zazie must have come because he and Jin took too long. Appearance Hayato is an average height boy with blond-colored spiked hair and green eyes. In his first appearance, he's seen wearing a white headband, a black long-sleeved shirt under a light-colored vest,gloves and a black mask. Personality Hayato is very cheerful, energetic and a bit jumpy, and often reacts as a normal person would in most situations. Despite his fearfulness, however, he's shown to be kind, loyal and trustworthy based on his actions of helping them get Chris' medicine and helping Ray with the demons. Relationships Norman Hayato was rescued by "Minerva" along with hundreds of other children. He has a great deal of respect for "Minerva", even comparing him to a god.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 115, Page 9 Jin Hayato is good friends with Jin, and they are often seen by one another's side. They try to help each other out when they are in danger. Emma and Ray Jin looks up to Emma and Ray and is confident in their abilities. He is also grateful towards them for saving him and Jin in their first meetings. Skills and Abilities Despite being physically weaker than his allies, Hayato has super speed and can run in such manners that no normal human can. This is revealed to be something he got from being experimented in Λ7214.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 118 Gallery Hayato mugshot.png Trivia *Hayato is the fourth known character who has an Asian name, with the first being Hao (a Grace Field House orphan who was shipped out), the second being Mister, and the third being Jin. References Site Navigation Category:Alive Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Factory Farm Orphans Category:Paradise Hideout Inhabitants Category:Incomplete articles